baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Todd Hundley
Todd Randolph Hundley (born May 27, 1969 in Martinsville, Virginia) is a former Major League Baseball catcher and outfielder. He is the son of former Chicago Cubs catcher Randy Hundley. Hundley is a graduate of William Fremd High School, attended William Rainey Harper College and currently lives in Glenview, Illinois. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Todd_Hundley&action=edit§ion=1 edit Professional career Hundley made his major league debut with the New York Mets on May 18, 1990 when he was 20. He came up with great fanfare but didn't hit very well his first few years in the major leagues. After a few years and a few injuries, his hitting increasingly improved to match his defense. Hundley broke the single-season home run record for catchers (then held by Roy Campanella) in 1996 with 41 home runs, which was also the single-season record for the Mets. Since then, the record for home runs by a catcher in a single season has been broken by Javy López in 2003, and Carlos Beltrán tied the Mets' single season record in 2006. Hundley was an all-star in 1996 and 1997 while playing for the New York Mets. The Mets' acquisition of Mike Piazza in May of 1998 combined with a career-threatening elbow injury brought his tenure with the Mets to a close. With Piazza on the roster, Hundley attempted to make a comeback as a left fielder, but was unsuccessful and was later traded to the Los Angeles Dodgers at the end of the season on December 1, 1998 in a three-team trade that brought Armando Benitez and Roger Cedeño to the Mets while also sending fellow catcher Charles Johnson to the Orioles. In addition to the Dodgers, Hundley also played for the Chicago Cubs (2001–2002), and then returned to the Dodgers for the 2003 and 2004 seasons. Throughout his career in baseball, Hundley earned over $47 million, according to the Society for American Baseball Research (as of 2004).[citation needed] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Todd_Hundley&action=edit§ion=2 edit Mitchell Report Hundley was named in the Mitchell Report on December 13, 2007 as a player who took performance-enhancing drugs. "The career arcs of two players vividly illustrated how the use of steroids spread through the major leagues. Todd Hundley and David Segui were teammates on the New York Mets in the mid-1990s. They received steroids from Kirk Radomski, a former clubhouse attendant who was a major source of the drugs, according to Mitchell. As Mitchell reported, it was Segui, in a rolling-stone existence as a journeyman on seven teams, who introduced seven players, as well as a trainer, to Radomski. That trainer then reportedly supplied performance-enhancing drugs to three more players, including Roger Clemens. Hundley went west in a 1999 trade to the Los Angeles Dodgers and took Radomski’s telephone number with him, Radomski told Mitchell. Hundley gave the number to catcher Paul Lo Duca, who then put Radomski in touch with four more players, including pitchers Éric Gagné, who once converted a record 84 consecutive saves, and Kevin Brown, a six-time All-Star, the report said. By the 2000 season, the Dodgers’ roster had 11 players who would end up in Mitchell’s report, more than any other team in one year. It is not clear that those 11 players were all using performance-enhancing drugs in 2000. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Todd_Hundley&action=edit§ion=3 edit Noteworthy Career Events He hit a home run on Opening Day four seasons in a row, between 1994 and 1997. As a member of the Los Angeles Dodgers, was the first visitor to hit a home run into McCovey Cove at AT&T Park, on June 30, 2000. As a member of the Chicago Cubs during a home game on June 26, 2002, Hundley "flipped the bird" to fans while rounding the bases after hitting a home run. Later, Hundley said he was acknowledging heckling fans behind the Reds dugout. The media and Cubs fans never fully accepted the claim. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Todd_Hundley&action=edit§ion=4 edit See also *List of top 300 Major League Baseball home run hitters *List of second generation MLB players *List of Major League Baseball players named in the Mitchell Report http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Todd_Hundley&action=edit§ion=5 edit References